gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta
The XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta is a variant of the XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita from the OVA, Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack. The Gunpla is built and piloted by Ricardo Fellini. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Fenice Liberta is a ground combat version of the Gundam Fenice Rinascita, with different rear skirt armor and backpack as well as new parts on the head and shield.Official Site profileP-Bandai High Grade 1/144 Gundam Fenice Liberta Furthermore, the functions of the ground support mecha, the Meteor Hopper, has been incorporated into this Gunpla, thus it can transform into a bike form known as 'Meteor Hopper Mode'. In this mode, the Gunpla's performance is more than a match for the original Meteor Hopper. As a bike rider, Fellini has advanced riding skills, so he has no problem controlling this mode.P-Bandai High Grade 1/144 Gundam Fenice Liberta Not only does the Meteor Hopper Mode have great performances in races, it also has significant advantages in battle where it can move on the ground at high speed and find cover easily, unlike aerial battles which tend to have little cover. Although specialized for ground combat, the Gundam Fenice Liberta has no problem flying in the air or space. Having developed machines for both air and ground, Fellini is now working on an idea for a retrofit that will function underwater. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of rapid fire Vulcan Guns are used as secondary ranged weapons. They are weak in power, but have wide applications such as intercepting incoming missiles. ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted on the clavicle sections, the pair of Machine Cannons have higher power than the Vulcan Guns and are capable of damaging enemies. ;*Beam Tire :An unbreakable tire formed by particle beams, Gundam Fenice Liberta has three of them, one generated from a back-mounted emitter and two from the rear skirt-mounted emitters. The Beam Tires are capable of deflecting enemy attacks, and can be used offensively by directing them towards enemies. ;*Buster Rifle Custom :Gundam Fenice Liberta's primary ranged weapon, it consisted of three components that can be used separately: Buster Rifle, Small Rifle and Beam Saber. In Meteor Hopper Mode, the Buster Rifle Custom is separated into the Buster Rifle and a second rifle (formed by the Small Rifle and Beam Saber) that are mounted on the right and left side respectively. Same weapon as used by Gundam Fenice Rinascita. :;*Buster Rifle ::The top component of the Buster Rifle Custom, it is capable of firing a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon. Has a high performance sensor and high accuracy rate. :;*Small Rifle ::Mounted on the bottom of the Buster Rifle Custom, it is the same weapon as the Gundam Fenice Rinascita's Handgun. Has low output but a high rate of fire. It can be used on its own, or combined with the Beam Saber to form another rifle which fires standard-sized beam shots. This latter rifle can be used while mounted on the Buster Rifle Custom. :;*Beam Saber ::Gundam Fenice Liberta's primary melee weapon, it is stored on the bottom of the Buster Rifle Custom, in front of the Small Rifle. It can be used separately as a handheld weaponry, or serve as a bayonet while mounted on the Buster Rifle Custom. It is also possible to use the Beam Saber after it combines with the Small Rifle to form another rifle. ;*Shield :The Gundam Fenice Liberta's main defensive equipment, it also serves as the unit's nose when in Meteor Hopper Mode. Has a built-in sensor that maintains high scouting functions even in Meteor Hopper Mode. Almost identical to the Gundam Fenice Rinascita's shield, except for a different piece that cover the Gunpla's head after transformation. History History of the Gundam Fenice Liberta can all be found on Ricardo Fellini's page Picture Gallery Gundam-fenice-liberta.png XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (GM's Counterattack) 01.jpg|Activated XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (GM's Counterattack) 02.jpg|Flying XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (GM's Counterattack) 03.jpg|Meteor Hopper Mode XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (GM's Counterattack) 04.jpg|Using Beam Saber XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (GM's Counterattack) 05.jpg|Vs. Gawain Oakley's Baund Doc XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (GM's Counterattack) 06.jpg|Using Buster Rifle Custom XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (GM's Counterattack) 07.jpg|Shooting Gawain's Baund Doc XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (GM's Counterattack) 08.jpg|Face Close up with Ricardo Fellini Gunpla HGBF Gundam Fenice Liberta.jpg|HGBF 1/144 XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Front) XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBF 1/144 XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Rear) XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Action Pose) XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Gunpla) (Front Meteor Hopper Mode).jpg|HGBF 1/144 XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Front, Meteor Hopper Mode) XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Gunpla) (Rear Meteor Hopper Mode).jpg|HGBF 1/144 XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta (Rear, Meteor Hopper Mode) References External links